ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sailor Sarth
This is the third episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode Owen is sitting at his computer wearing a Sailor Moon shirt. Owen: Only 10 minutes until we leave for the movie. Owen grabs a Cutie Moon Rod proplica and waves it around. Sarth is getting ready downstairs. Sarth: Sigh. I can't believe I have to sit through an hour and a half of Sailor Moon, high pitched voices, and stupid anime stuff. Amy: Then I've got good news for you. The movie's been cancelled. Sarth: Oh no that's very very bad. Amy: Why? Sarth: I promised Owen. And you know what happens when you break one of his promises. Amy: Maybe you can talk him out of it? Sarth: Sigh; we know that won't happen. Amy: Just prepare yourself. Sarth walks up to Owen's room. When he opens the door, Owen bounces out. Owen: Time for the movie! He begins walking, but Sarth grabs him. Sarth: Sorry buddy, the movie has been cancelled. Owen freezes. Owen: What? You promised. Sarth begins to back up. Sarth: I know, but it's not my fault! We can see it next week! Owen: Next week? I can't avoid spoilers for that long! Sarth: That movie's been out for like 20 years! You can just watch the DiC Dub? Owen: NOBODY LIKES THE DIC DUB! Actually I kind of like it. Owen seems to calm. Owen: Ok, I understand, the movie's cancelled. We can see it another time. Sarth relaxes. Owen: BUT! You still broke the promise. Which means... Sarth: (Sighs) I have to do three things for you in return. Owen: You could say in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you. Sarth: Ok, let's hear your wishes. Owen: One. You have to buy me the Blu-Ray version of the DVD when it comes out. Sarth: Done. Owen: Two. You have to buy me every new Sailor Moon DVD that comes out. BluRay version. Pricing at $50 each. Sarth cringes. Sarth: Ugh....Done. Owen: And third, I'm going to use my anime powers to make the whole world like Sailor Moon today. Sarth laughs. Sarth: Hah! You don't have enough power to do that. You can't even use more than one Power a week. You have no way. Owen gets sad. Then the doorbell rings. Amy goes to answer it. Amy: Sarth, your sister and her wife are here! Sarth: Grena and Anna? What could they be doing here? Grena: Good to see you too Sarth. Sarth, Owen, Grena and Anna are sitting down. Grena: So, Sarth broke his promise to you and you want to do something but you don't have enough power? Owen: Yep, short version. Grena and Anna stand up. Grena: Well then, we'll help you. Owen looks happy, Sarth looks scared. Owen: Really? Sarth: What? Anna: Yeah. We can channel our Anodite powers into you to give you more than enough power to do what you want. Owen: Alright lets do this! Anna grabs Owen's left hand, Grena grabs Owen's right. They begin channeling power. Sarth is nervous. Sarth: Grena, please don't do this. What have I done to you? Grena: My first drivers test? Sarth: How is it my fault I caused a monster to attack the car you were in? Owen is all charged up. Owen: Anime power.... Sarth: Please don't! Owen: Activate! Pink light streams out of Owen and spreads throughout the entire world. Sarth opens his eyes, and sees he's wearing a heart brooch, jeans and a weird shirt. Sarth: Oh no it worked. Owen is wearing red shorts, a short sleeve hockey shirt, and also has a heart brooch. Owen: Alright it worked! Sarth: Well, looks like there's no getting out of this. Alright, what do we do? Owen: Whatever we want to! Ooh, let's go to the arcade! Owen grabs Sarth's hand and they run. They get into the arcade. Sarth: Wait, what year does this take place in? Owen: About 1990s. Sarth: That explains some things. Owen begins playing a game and he's a master at it. Sarth: Isn't there supposed to be action? Owen: You'll figure it out later. Owen grabs a newspaper. Owen: Hey look, a new ice cream shop just opened up! We should go! Sarth: Isn't that a little suspicious? Owen: That's the fun part! Owen grabs Sarth's hand and starts running again. We cut to the villains lair. Leader: It seems the son of the meddling Sarth has changed the fabric of the universe. Zeryph: No matter, it just seems like a fun game. But now to the point. We need energy to sustain ourselves, and add to the beast's power. Leader: Wait, since when did we do that? Zeryph: Oh no, the world is getting to us! A dark wave of energy flows out. We then see Sarth and Owen enjoying ice cream. Sarth: Man I was worried something bad would happen. Owen: Yeah, I'm dissapointed too. Sarth(thought): Maybe the day will pass and nothing bad will happen. Suddenly, energy is beginning to be drained from most of the people. A monster appears that is purple, looks like a corpse and is gathering the energy of people. Sarth: Owen, I think something is happening! Owen: Oh no, their energy is being stolen from them! Quickly, transform! Sarth: Right! He holds out his hand like he's about to use the Omnitrix, but nothing happens. Owen: I mean transform into Sailor Sarth! Use your brooch! Sarth: What do I say? The monster begins to chase Sarth. He runs away. Sarth: I'm usually way stronger than this you know! Owen: Well lets see, are we following the DiC Dub or the Viz Dub? Cause if we are than... Sarth: I don't care, Viz! Owen: Ok, say Moon Cosmic Power Make Up! Sarth: Moon Cosmic Power Make Up! Sarth transforms, and has on black boots, a teal colored pair of shorts, a shiny blue long sleeve shirt, white gloves, and comm earpieces in his ear. Owen: My turn! Owen's heart locket glows. Owen: Moon Prism Power! Owen has a transformation where black jeans appear on him, then a grey shirt, then sneakers, a little tiara, then red gloves, and he makes a pose. Sailor Sarth: Hey, why did you get a cool transformation? Sailor Owen: Cause I'm incredibly lovable. Sailor Sarth: And why didn't you say make up? Sailor Owen: I think it sounds cooler. And why are you complaining? You're lucky I'm not following original Sailor Moon law! Sailor Sarth: W-Why w-what happens then? Sailor Owen: You'd be a girl right now. Sailor Sarth: What? How messed up is this show? Sailor Owen: It's anime, of course it's weird. Owen grabs his tiara. Owen: Moon Tiara Magic! It cuts the monster in half. Sailor Sarth: Ok, I know nothing about this show, but I've overheard it enough, so isn't it supposed to be Moon Tiara Action? Sailor Owen: I think it sounds cooler. The monster regenerates. It charges at them. Sailor Owen: Oh man we're screwed now. Sailor Sarth: That's seriously all you got? Why can't I attack? Sailor Owen: You have to finish them off when they attack it. Sailor Sarth: They? Who's they? Sailor Icease: Freezing Storm! The monsters feet freeze. We see Icease, Grena and Anna, all dressed up like Sailor Scouts. And we see Amy dressed up in a Tuxedo and a Mask. Sailor Sarth: Is that them? Wait you got Icease on this? Sailor Owen: Yep. They fit the category well. The one you have a rivalry with(Icease), the two girls in love(Grena and Anna), and the one you're in love with(Amy). Sailor Grena: Magic Bomber! A bomb is materialized and thrown at the monster. Tuxedo Amy: Tuxedo Death Attack! It rains purple pellets. It hurts the monster. Sailor Anna: Fighting Wind! A wind blows past so fierce it blows the monster away. Tuxedo Amy: Finish it you two! Sailor Sarth and Owen have the Spiral Heart Rod and the Pink Rod. Sailor Sarth: Woah, how did we get these? Sailor Owen: Don't question Anime logic. Pink Sugar Heart Attack! The rod glows for a second, then stops. Owen whacks it, and it starts firing hearts. Sailor Owen: Alright. Sailor Sarth: Guess it's my turn. Spiral Heart Attack! The monster is disintegrated. Sailor Sarth: Woah. Sailor Owen: Yeah. The scene cuts to them enjoying ice cream again. Sarth: How long until this is over? Owen: Oh it's over. Didn't you notice your clothes? Sarth: Huh. Neat. They all laugh. Episode end. Category:Episodes